Noah the Slave
by Noah's twin
Summary: First M rated story. Also I think first NoahXClone Cody Fanfic. SO what is area 51 was sooner in the game, Clone Cody was not destroyed? Noah is not acting like himself. Also why is he always leaving to go to the cargo hold light at night.
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hello sorry for no updates on Total Drama song or Noah Has a Child but I have been very busy. This is a story that will not be updated very fast. It has been begging to be written out. Basically I wrote this instead of finishing my work in Spanish plus my essay for English. Well here it is also some challenges have been moved around. This is season three people. Also this is what I think Noah's past will be if I wrote it.

I do not own Total Drama. It belongs to Teletoon and Canada.

Noah was sitting in the cargo hold trying to work on a new project from Area 51. To him it would usually take 5 to 10 minutes the most. He has been working on this for about an hour. He had rope, blindfold, handcuffs and a bottle. He had no idea what this has to do with the supernatural. He had no idea that someone was watching him.

This person was not exactly human but a clone of a certain Total Drama constant. The same who is Noah's boyfriend. Cody Anderson's clone was watching craving Noah.

He just stood there a couple of feet away from Noah. He had a gleam in his eye. One of evil. He wanted Noah to in a way probe him. Make him his slave. He knew Noah was extremely smart, handsome, and gay thanks to Cody's memories. He also knew Noah like it rough, very rough. He smiled and walked up to Noah rubbing his shoulders.

Noah started to moan when he feel nails dig into his skin. He leaned into the touch not knowing who it was.

"That feels good. Harder please." Noah said between moans.

"Anything you want Noah." Clone Cody said turning Noah around to face him.

"Who are you? You are not Cody." Noah said starting to panic.

"I am not. I am his clone. Think of it as a better version of him. I can take you places where he couldn't take you in sex." Clone Cody said giving Noah a kiss on the lips.

Noah was about to push the clone away when he had the sudden urge to kiss back, to give in, give his body to this thing. Noah felt his mind get clouded up. Ready to do whatever Clone Cody wanted.

Clone Cody was happy. He knew Noah was giving up. He got what he wanted but he wanted more and he was going to get it. Clone Cody pushed Noah to the ground and took off his shirt. He started moving his mouth down and sucking on Noah's neck.

Noah kept on moaning, that is what Clone Cody wanted. He kept going on his plan no matter what came to destroy it.

A/n: Review please. Also Total drama song will be uploaded hopefully by next week. The reason is this whole weekend I am pack with Talent Show, Track and Drumline. Not to mention all my homework. So do not except a lot of updates in a short amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2 M and more M

Hello, sorry for the late return. I hate to say this but after finishing my Total Drama stories I am going to leave the fandom. I have lost any thoughts for new stories but do not wish to leave you hanging anymore. Well I do not own Total Drama and things got a little mature.

Clone Cody looked at what Noah was working on. When he saw it he just gave an evil smirk. He took the rope and tied Noah wrists together, put the blindfold around Noah's eyes and grab the bottle. That bottle made him smirk even more.

"Oh. Oh. Ohhhhhhhh. More! Why are you doing anything?" Noah moaned at Clone Cody, clearing enjoying what was going on.

"A little teasing goes a long away my slave. You are my slave right?" he asked stroking Noah's arm with one hand, the other teasing his left nipple.

"Yes, oh Yes! I am your slave. Do what you want with me Master. Whatever you want. I am nothing but your plaything. Oh Oh Oh. Yes! More! So much more! Make me yours." Noah moaned forgetting who he was and losing to the pleasure that is passing through his body.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Now I am going to give you an reward. If you do this right something nice will happen. You got that Slave." Clone Cody said moving his body so he was in front of Noah.

Once he was in front of Noah, he started to unzip his pants and take out his weeping penis. Once he had it freed he positioned it in front of Noah's face. More importantly in front of his mouth.

"Now suck it bitch. Suck it like a lollipop you just got. Come on I now you can give good blowjobs. Yeah that right just like that you may even get that nice thing I told you. If you do it right that is." Clone Cody growled after having his penis engulfed in Noah's mouth. "Now deep throat it." He pushed Noah's head even more on to his member.

"….hmmmm….hmmmm. Slurp. Hmmmm. Ohhhhhh. Hmmmm. OhhHHoohH!" Noah just moaned loving the way the member tasted like. He was addicted, not even his boyfriend Cody's member can taste like this. That is why he is the boyfriend and not the Master like Clone Cody.

"You're doing well now time for that nice thing. Drink it all up and don't spill. I will hate to see you cry over spilled milk*." Clone Cody said giving his last order before seeing white.

Noah felt him cum and started to milk the member for what is was worth. Noah was in complete bliss. The unknown alien substance was slowly taking over his mind. Clone Cody has succeeded into probing him. Once his Master has stopped cuming in his mouth, Noah removed himself from the member. His eyes were hazy and heavy. He could not move his body it was if he was asleep.

Clone Cody who came down from his high just smirked. He cleaned up Noah and made it look like if nothing happened in the past half hour. He heard a person coming into the cargo hold. He went to hide behind the boxes to hide from the person.

"Noah? Noah? Look I know we have a hard time getting along but you need to hear this. That thing you got at Area 51 was a joke. You were supposed to get this." A girl comes into the cargo hold holding a little brown bag. "Noah! That is it get out of your hiding place or I will fix whatever this is. There you are…..oh you are asleep. This could wait another day then." The girl said finding Noah's sleeping form. She picked him up bridal style and carried him away from the cargo hold.

Once they left Clone Cody came out and said in a voice with a hint of evil, "All going to plan."

~End of Chapter 2~

Me: Hope you enjoyed and sorry it is so late.

Noah: Where have you been?

Me: uhhhhhhhhhhh nowhere.

Ike(brawl) & Ryuichi( Gravitation): With us her new brothers

Me: You guys are not supposed to be here go back until I write the other story on Instantgram

Noah: You cheated on me?!

Me: This is not what it seems!

*milk is Japanese Yaoi amines can also mean seamen.


End file.
